One Hand in the Cookie Jar
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: So that's how she decided, she would have fun with her boyfriend tonight because she needed it, just go to The Grill, get Tyler and make him spend the night with her (for the first time - not that she'd ever tell). What could go wrong? Klaroline - Human/AU.
1. one cookie

**One Hand in the Cookie Jar**

_brought to you by the insomniac that is WeasleysGroupie_

Caroline Forbes was having a bad _year_. She had always dreamed of her senior year; her - the head cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, straight A average, surrounded by friends, the perfect boyfriend who she'd live happily ever after with. Well, she accomplished most of that but she expected to feel, something, anything. But truth was, she just felt numb. Numb - because her mother never came home anymore. Numb - because her father had replaced her. Numb - because even if she kept pushing the thought away she couldn't ignore the fact she wasn't half as close as she used to be with her best friends. Numb - because Hayley freaking Maxwell called her boyfriend 'Ty' (_and she swore if that slut didn't stop her lips lingering on his cheek as she greeted him she would rip that pretty little head of hers clean off...accidentally, and shove the rest of the body in Mr Tanner's desk...accidentally_). Numb - because she heard the other cheerleaders call her a naive, neurotic, control freak, bitch. Numb - because she was sick of fake smiling. So that's how she decided, she would have fun with _her_ boyfriend tonight because she needed it, just go to The Grill, get Tyler and make him spend the night with her (_for the first time - not that she'd ever tell_). What could go wrong?

* * *

The long legged redhead straddled Damon on the love-seat as their tongues battled it out. He squeezed her ass and loved how she couldn't complain, he had payed good money for her after all. His left hand played with the easily removable, red, lace thong she wore as his right hand knotted itself in her hair and she moaned when he slipped a finger into her. He flipped their positions and relished in the feeling of power and satisfaction he got from being in control. His brother in the next room merely sighed knowing exactly what was going on; Damon was spiralling again and all thanks to one person - and her name is Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Recognising the Mystic Grill immediately, the determined blonde strolled through the street head held high and a plan in mind. She spotted Jeremy Gilbert and his gang and made her way over to them.

"Hey Jer, do you know where Tyler is?" Caroline smiled warmly at her best friend's younger brother, he was going through a rough time and she completely understood that.

"Lockwood's 'round" Jeremy shrugged lazily and Caroline huffed.

"Yeah, but is he-" she added air quotes "-'round' here?"

"Dunno, saw him inside, then he was outside, then he wasn't" Jeremy stared thoughtfully into the distance and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Okay" she said dragging out the 'ay'.

"Wanna cookie?" Jeremy offered her one and she smiled.

"Thanks Jer" she reached into the jar and took one out. She noticed they smelled funny but shrugged it off and took a big bite of one. The group snickered at Caroline's cluelessness and waited for the (_no doubt highly amusing_) effects to kick in.

* * *

It was dark and the ground had puddles left here and there from the earlier rain. She could hear the dripping of raindrops as they slid down the lampposts, slowly and effectively making her shiver. The orphan gulped as she hugged her jacket tighter and made her way down the eerily dark street. She didn't have a choice, she had nowhere else to go. The house was one that loomed over your head and even on Halloween no one would dare approach it. It was creepy, old and one that your parents would tell you bedtime stories about that would give you nightmares for weeks. One look and she wanted to turn around, run into one of those (_ironically broken_) lampposts and just bleed out. But she was at the door now (_she bet it would creak, it looked like it was that cliché_) she didn't give herself time to think just brought up her shaking hand and cautiously tapped the door four times, she felt it accurate as the tenth doctor's killer was to knock four times and all she could think about was the suicide she just brought on herself (_well, that and David Tennant shirtless_). The door creaked open (_she knew it_) and April Young braced herself.

* * *

Sage zipped up her dress and sighed; another night, another suitor. She didn't have a choice, she needed the money. She had mouths to feed and she did what she had to. It was just sex at the end of the day. No harm, no foul. It did make her personal life (_what personal life?_) a bit difficult. She missed the days she could call up a friend and just chill out in front of the telly with ice cream and no worries in the world but now she has responsibilities (_three very young, very loud responsibilities_). People give her dirty looks now, even if she's just buying freaking chewing gum, but she loves her children and no one can take that away from her.

* * *

Is that a bird? A plane? Nope, that's Caroline Forbes swinging from the Pierce's satellite dish. Several cookies later and Carline was feeling on top of the world (_which she literally tried to do hence why she, rather magnificently, scaled a wall and clambered onto the Pierce's roof exclaiming 'look at me, Homer, I'm Spiderpig'_) although she couldn't put her finger on it she had a feeling the group of stoned hyenas below her were laughing at her for some reason. That's when she remembered her plan and had a grand idea, she'll text Tyler and tell him to meet her in the utility closet of The Grill and they can have hot, totally unplanned sex there (_boy, she liked the sound of that as much as she liked to lick the chocolate off Damon's chocolate covered peanuts and watch him eat them and complain about false advertising_). She then sent Tyler a text and climbed down the wall singing; _Spiderpig, Spiderpig, does whatever a Spiderpig does, does he spin from a web? no he doesn't he's a pig, he's Spiderpig!_

* * *

_Come to the grill_, she said. _It'll be fun_, she said. Klaus groaned and mentally pictured the many ways he was going to crucify his sister's shoes tonight. He thanked his lucky stars that he had finally gotten rid of Amy Bradley (-_"Oh look, there's the other half of your skirt"_-) and stalked off down towards the utility closet of The Mystic Grill. Even the alcohol wasn't strong enough to get the taste of slut off his tongue. He needed mouthwash of some sort and he knew from that creepy, perverted, playboy Kol (_and if anyone asked wasn't in any way his brother_) that there was the randomest of shit in there. So, maybe he'll get lucky. He reached the closet and opened the door, his eyes hadn't even adjusted to the darkness when he was grabbed by the collar, yanked in and the door shut behind him. Suddenly, a luscious pair of lips hungrily attacked his and Klaus, being a gentleman discretely pushed the girl off, told her she was drunk and walked away to save the girl's dignity..._as if_. He roughly kissed her back putting as much passion into it as she had and let his hands wander her body. Curves, nice ass, decent chest, but she smelled clean, like vanilla, so he concluded it wasn't one of his usual hook ups. She tugged at his shirt and he reluctantly stepped back as she removed the material and their lips met again almost instantly. His fingers skilfully unclasped her bra and she moaned as his hands cupped both her breasts and that's when he knew.

* * *

Matt Donovan's mother left him to fend for himself and his sister, but he was dealing with it. Matt Donovan worked three jobs just to put food on the table, but he was dealing with it. Matt Donovan was failing most of his classes, but he was dealing with it. Matt Donovan's sister was a druggie who was fooling around with his other best friend's younger brother, but he was dealing with it. But Matt Donovan now faced a new problem that he was finding rather hard to deal with...

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Little Caroline Forbes who used to play dress-up with his sister. Little Caroline Forbes who cried when Damon Salvatore ripped the head off one of her thousand Barbie dolls. Little Caroline Forbes who wore luminous pink to Sunday mass_ 'because she could'_. Little Caroline Forbes who watches The Notebook with his sister every other Saturday. Little Caroline Forbes that has a _boyfriend_. Well, little Caroline Forbes wasn't so little anymore, he knew that because he was shamelessly plunging into her in a broom closet...and it felt _good_. He was relying on the excuse of 'she came onto me' (_although Rebekah will still make sure he goes down for rape_) knowing this and a million other reasons he doesn't know why he just didn't stop once he realised it was her but if anything he got more into it knowing he was ruining the perfect Miss Mystic Falls (_he had gone gentle at first because judging by the ounce of blood and the unexpected wincing, little Caroline Forbes had a secret_).

* * *

When Caroline snapped out of her hazy daze and back to reality she was breathing heavily in a confined space and had a painful (_yet oddly satisfying_) throbbing between her legs. She clipped on her bra and peaked over to her left where a lean, dark figure was dressing. Hurrying on she slipped on her panties and then pulled her blouse over her head. She peeped over at the mystery man again and watched as he buckled his belt, his back was facing her and it was dark in - wherever she was - so she couldn't figure out his identity. She straightened out her skirt and blouse and ran her fingers through her somehow messy hair. She sighed heavily and almost jumped when someone pecked her cheek, then she watched the back of the mystery man as he left through the door. Caroline's mind was muddled but she knew one thing for sure - that wasn't Tyler (_stupid fucking cookies_).

* * *

**a/n yet another story where Klaus and Caroline have sex in the first chapter, i don't do it on purpose i swear (****_eh...kinda_****). okay, so this is pre-werewolf Tyler (****_as Caroline says_****) so he's a bit of a jerk but he loves Caroline and she loves him and i don't believe they'd actually cheat on each other on purpose thats why this happened^ hehe sorry. there shall be no Forwood lovey-dovey scenes, as if i wrote them i would vomit, but i will show their relationship. well, i want to continue this but i dunno if anyone would be interested? i have some ideas for it. there will be no supernatural-ness in this story because i felt like writing something different.**


	2. two cookie

**One Hand in the Cookie Jar**

**by WeasleysGroupie**

* * *

It was her first day at 'Mystic Falls High' and she was nervous enough to sharpen all her pencils seventeen times (_she had resorted them to smaller than her mom's pinkie finger's nail - she had time to measure - even though she knew she would mostly be using a pen_), spell her own name wrong on not one, but six of her copies, put orange juice instead of milk in her cereal and changed her outfit twenty-three times. She just wanted people to like her. So, Wikipedia it was then. Opening up her laptop and placing it on her lap, Anna googled 'how to get people to like you'. But coming up with no helpful answers and with only a half hour left before school started she decided to take a different approach. She typed 'how to be cool' into google. There has to be some helpful tips, right? How on earth was she expected to survive this? Her social status was going to go up in flames in her first minute there at this rate. She looked down at her plain old jeans and faded superman top, her mother told her to be herself (_but was that enough?_) and she would be fine. She was so nervous starting in this jungle after being homeschooled all her life.

* * *

Ah, the smell of testosterone and sweat, how dearly she had missed school. The weekend ended far too quickly (_not to mention her little mishap in the closet - which she was so not telling anyone about_) and Caroline had a major hangover (_because drinking away your problems was the only way, she had learned that from her parents_). Even though her wearing sunglasses was completely obvious nobody seemed to care. In fact most were in a far worse state than her. She planned to have a serious talk with Jeremy Gilbert but the smart boy seemed to be avoiding her. Plan B - tell his sister. She realised this was some serious tattling but it needed to be done. She strutted with her head held high into English and over to Bonnie and Elena. They seemed to be having a conversation about..tea?

"Hi" she fake smiled like every other day.  
"Hey Care" Elena offered her a tight lipped smile and Bonnie gave her a small wave. Why was it so awkward? They were meant to be best friends. Caroline bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something but she saw the way Elena was leaning against her chair for support and how heavy her eyes were (_oh, screw it! She didn't have a hart made of stone_).  
"Cheer practice is cancelled today" she said loudly and smiled (_what she hoped wasn't too brightly_) and the all the girls in the room's eyes bulged. She heard mutters like 'Queen Caroline is letting us rest?!', 'Never? Do you think she has some sort of disease?' and 'O.M.G. I bet she's pregnant!'. Caroline thought about it (_holy mother of cheese she hadn't taken a test!_) and put it on her mental shopping list. Elena looked so relieved that Caroline was almost happy. But what was she supposed to do for her afternoon?

* * *

Goth, geek, stoner, slept with last weekend, weirdo, poor. Why was there no hot girls? His life was so hard. Kol groaned as he leaned against his locker and looked for his next prey (_-"oh insecure girls, come to papa Kol"-_). He absentmindedly licked his lips as he scanned the area. Okay so technically they're in class but they should work on his clock so it's their fault really. He tapped his foot impatiently and checked his watch. Seven more minutes until lunch. The clicking of stilettos (_and yes, he can very much identify a shoe by its sound_) sounded its way towards Kol. He waited on the balls of his feet for the shoes (_and a hopefully delicious attachment_) to show themselves. He was sourly disappointed when a middle aged woman strutted down the corridor. What Kol didn't miss was the scared girl trailing behind her (_ask for insecure girls and you shall receive, that's the Kol way_).

"Why hello there" Kol strode in front of the pair.  
"Oh hello young man, my daughter is new here and I'm in an awful hurry to work. I wonder, would you be so kind as to show her to the office?" the girl blushed and ducked her head shyly and Kol grinned (_Christmas had come early and he was ready to break out the mistletoe_).  
"Why it would be my pleasure" the woman smiled gratefully and nodded to her daughter before strutting off.  
"And what's your name?" Kol eyed his prey up and down and she blushed.  
"April" she whispered shyly. He started walking and she scurried after him.  
"Why are you starting so late in the year, A-pril?" He dragged out the 'a' and the poor girl turned a darker shade of red.  
"I-uh was homeschooled" she played with her hands "and I wanted a change. New town, new image" she muttered.  
"I see" Kol shot her a sideways smile. He could relate to this little girl. Thinking about it- fresh mind, fresh face. Oh, he could have fun with her. April, prepare to be the apprentice of the mighty Kol Mikaelson. Kol smirked just thinking about all the pros of having an accomplish (_and it wasn't like she was Shrek either, could do with a little tweeking here and there - his sister could help with that - but she had a great ass_).  
"I'm kind of nervous" she admitted as she wrung her hands together.  
"Well," Kol put an arm around her shoulder "Stick with me, kid and you'll go places"  
"Thanks" April chuckled. Kol found himself chuckling with her.  
"What's going on here?" Kol groaned as he Caroline Forbes stood with her hand over her chest and a vein bursting out of her forehead.  
"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about" Kol removed his arm from around April "I was just escorting April to the principal's office" he held up his hands in mock surrender.  
"Really, on your whoring hours? So you do make exceptions" she mused, feigning shock.  
"Only for the good ones" he winked, April blushed and Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"Well, that happens to be my job" Caroline snorted and motioned for April to follow her. She looked up at Kol who nodded and then she joined the blonde's side.  
"Alright, alright. So Caroline, how's the boyfriend?" Kol smirked.  
"What?" Caroline whispered and paled to a worrying colour.  
"Are you alright?" April asked and Caroline smiled warily and nodded before dragging April away.  
"See you at lunch, April" he yelled after them. Something was up with Miss Mystic Falls and he was going to find out.

* * *

**a/n -** if you like this story (human AU and all that) check out my other one "desire is a powerful thing". it's based on the book "House of Secrets". come ooooon, you know you want to. oh, and go read **LitLover 101**'s stories - just cuz she's awesome! "Mystic Falls Dare Club" is the best thing since toilet paper!


End file.
